


"And any way you choose me we won't be long"

by Macaron



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Melancholy, not really sad because I'm me, soft radioactive men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: “Io no.”“Cosa?”“Io non-“ Io non ho qualcuno. Io non ho un amante. Li ho avuti prima, ma non adesso. “Io non m’innamoro facilmente.”Boris ride ancora “Ovvio che non lo fai. “





	"And any way you choose me we won't be long"

Stanno tornando nelle loro stanze d’albero. È una buona serata, hanno avuto almeno mezz’ora insieme a  Khomyuk  dove hanno bevuto e parlato di cose che non sono persone morte, rbmk, boro e sabbia e ora stanno camminando verso le loro stanze d’albergo e non stanno congelando. È un po’ più tardi del solito. È una buona serata. Valery è anche quasi un pochetto urbiaco, non ubriaco ubriaco, perché non si concederebbe di esserlo ma decisamente un pochino brillo.

“Dovresti chiamare tua moglie.” Dice a Boris perché questo è quello che Boris fa. Non è che sia geloso, del fatto che Boris abbia una famiglia, delle persone da chiamare. Potrebbe averle anche lui delle persone da chiamare, ma di nuovo Valery non se lo concede.

“E’ tardi, lei starà già dormendo.” Le persone davvero dormono la notte, Valery pensa. Fuori da questa bolla, fuori da tutto questo ci sono davvero persone che la sera possono semplicemente andare a letto e dormire. È davvero così semplice.

“E’ stato amore a prima vista?” Chiede. Perché è un pochino brillo.

Boris si lascia andare a una risata e scrolla le spalle. “Non so nemmeno se sia mai stato nemmeno amore.” Aspetta qualche secondo e poi sembra correggere il tiro. “Ci piacevano, probabilmente, ed era la scelta giusta per entrambe le nostre vite. È un buon matrimonio.” E in quelle parole c’è una sfumatura di tenerezza.

Continuano a camminare.

“E tu?”

Io? Io cosa? Valery si domanda. Sa cosa Boris gli sta chiedendo. Solo che non sa la risposta a quella domanda. Non è nemmeno sicuro che possano parlare di queste cose. Non perché sia vietato o pericoloso ( lui si può fidare di Boris, si è fidato di lui dall’inizio. Magari anche da prima), ma perché sarebbero chiacchiere troppo superficiali, irrispettose anche per il posto dove stanno camminando. Non sono amici che sono usciti a bere qualcosa insieme dopo il lavoro, sono morti che camminano.

“Io no.”  E spera che sia abbastanza.

“Cosa?” Ma ovviamente non lo è.

“Io non-“ Io non ho qualcuno. Io non ho un amante. Li ho avuti prima, ma non adesso. “Io non m’innamoro facilmente.”

Boris ride ancora “Ovvio che non lo fai. “

E se non fosse una buona notte, se lui non fosse leggermente ubriaco, se non fosse insieme a Boris andrebbe semplicemente oltre senza chiedere niente. Ma perché è tutte quelle cose lui, invece, chiede.

“Perché?” Perché mi stai dicendo questo? Sono così ovvio?

Boris lo guarda negli occhi e c’è più dolcezza di quando stava parlando del suo matrimonio. “Tu non sei un uomo facile, Valera.” Dice come se fosse, invece la cosa più facile del mondo.

“E tu invece lo sei?”

“Ovvio che lo sono.” Ci sono così tanti ovvio e certo nella vita di Boris, nel modo in cui si esprime. Non è fatto di sfumature e mezze misure, è costruito su estremi. “Sono solo un uomo del partito, un burocrate. Facile, noioso.

Valery pensa. Pensa all’uomo che gli sta camminando accanto. Pensa a Boris che parla dei sommozzatori e dei minatori chiamandoli “i nostri ragazzi”. Boris che gli chiede di spiegare come funziona un reattore nucleare e a come urla al telefono e a come, dopo che ha urlato, tutti si mettono a riempire sacchi di sabbia come se fosse il lavoro più importante della loro vita. Boris che continua a ordinare salsicce anche se non gli piacciono, a nessuno piacciono quelle salsicce, e poi le lancia ai cani che sono stati abbandonati. Boris che sbuffa e gli ricorda di sistemarsi la cravatta ma che è sempre un passo dietro di lui per essere sicuro che stia bene.

Boris non è facile, è più facile. Tutto con Boris è più facile, così facile che tutte le sue protezioni, tutti le mura che si è costruito sono crollati e lui non se n’è nemmeno accorto.

Valery è solo uno scienziato, Boris è un’altra cosa.

“Tu non sei noioso. Tu sei il core, Boris.” Gli dice. Perché è un po’ ubriaco e anche perché è coraggioso, e spera che Boris capisca e non capisca al tempo stesso.

Boris sorride e sembra quasi più giovane, meno stanco. “Dovresti bere più spesso.”

“Non dovrei, sono un ubriaco triste.”

“Non dovresti esserlo.”

Non dovrebbe davvero.

 

 

 

 

Sta piovendo.

“Dovresti smetterla di dare da mangiare ai cani.”

Boris lo ignora. Ogni tanto Valery pensa che questo sia il modo di Boris di scaricare lo stress. È così concentrato su tutto quello che Valery dice durante il giorno, quando stanno lavorando che la sua reazione è di ignorarlo deliberatamente in situazioni come questa. O magari è solo fastidioso.

“Dovresti davvero smetterla. Non li stai aiutando.”

“Tu ricordi ai minatori di mettersi il cappello.” Lancia un altro pezzo di salsiccia ai cani.

“Una notte verrai quì e non li troverai.” Quando è diventato Cassandra? Lui era una persona simpatica, piacevole. Una vita fa. Non ha mai pensato a se stesso come all’anima della festa, è sempre stato uno scienziato prima e una persona dopo ma una volta era entrambe le cose.

“Un giorno non mi troveranno loro.” Ed è vero ma non dovrebbe esserlo.

“Ho un gatto a casa. Sasha. È dolce, non le piace il pesce e appena vede un bicchiere cerca di farlo cadere ma ci tengo a lei.” Dovrà pensare a qualcuno a cui affidarla quando questi cinque anni che gli pendono sulla testa come una spada di Damocle scadranno.

“Io non ho mai avuto cani. Quando ero un bambino mio padre era allergico, e dopo con il lavoro. “ Sbuffa “Non ho mai avuto tempo. Possiamo direche non lo avrò più ormai.”

Valery vorrebbe tanto avere qualcosa da lanciare ai cani.

Quando arrivano all’albero realizzare che hanno incominciato a camminare più vicini come se fi stessero tenendo la mano senza tenersela davvero.

Quante notti di cose che potrebbero essere e non sono ci sono in cinque anni?

 

 

 

 

In qualche modo hanno imparato l’arte di parlare senza essere ascoltati quando sono nelle loro stanze. Solo qualche parola ogni tanto, quelle meno compromettenti. Quando ci pensa a Valery viene quasi da ridere perché al di fuori dell’ambito accademico e scientifico, dove è rispettato, è sempre stato facile per lui. Non essere ascoltato, non farsi notare.

È tardi ed è stanco e ogni minuto che passa gli viene sempre più difficile concentrarsi. Continua a togliere mettere gli occhiali, fissando i fogli. Deve concentrarsi, hanno così poco tempo.

Boris gli mette una mano sulla spalla.

“Vai a dormire.”

“No no, devo controllare ancora-“

“Sei in piedi dalle sei della mattina, vai a dormire. Ci saranno ancora domani.” Almeno è quello che sperano. Stanno camminando, okay sono seduti, sul posto più pericoloso del mondo, potrebbe non esserci un domani e nessuno sarebbe sorpreso.

“Non che cambierebbe qualcosa se andassi a dormire, non dormirei comunque.” Prova ad obiettare.

“Problemi a dormire?”

“Ha!” Valery ride con sarcasmo e poi torna a guardare Boris. “Riesci davvero ad addormentarti facilmente? Anche adesso?”

“Certo. Come un bambino.” Ovvio che ci riesce. Probabilmente va a letto e sogna riunioni di partito e onorificenze politiche mentre Valery è sveglio a fissare il soffitto. Ottimo lavoro, compagno.

“Ho degli incubi, ogni tanto.” Valery è così perso nei suoi pensieri che quasi non lo sente.

"Mh?"

“Incubi ricorrenti. Mi chiamando dalla centrale e dicono che non sono riusciti a fermare l’incendio, che tutto è saltato per aria. Nel sogno non riesco esattamente a capire come e cosa stia succedendo ma dicono che sei morto tra le fiamme. Qualcosa cambia nella storia ma il finale è sempre lo stesso.”

Valery non sa bene cosa dire. Un paio di minuti prima lui stava immaginando se stesso come un novello Don Chisciotte a combattere da solo contro i mulini a vento e si era quasi dimenticato che Boris è sempre stato nella sua squadra. Dall’inizio. Si è sentito solo per tutta la vita e ha dovuto succedere questo per cambiare le cose. Che spreco.

“Non puoi salvare tutti. Tutta Pripyat, tutto il mondo.” Gli dice. Perché è giusto e perché Boris ha gli incubi e ha bisogno che qualcuno gli ricordi che sta già facendo così tanto. Che è uno dei buoni.

“Al diavolo questa città!” Boris alza la voce e poi, per fortuna, l’abbassa immediatamente. “Al diavolo questa fottuta nazione. Possono bruciare tutti. Non voglia salvare loro, voglio salvare te.”

E Valery non sa cosa dire davanti a questo quindi lo bacia. Perché fanculo, fanculo tutti. Fanculo tutto a parte quest’uomo in questa stanza.

È lento e dolce. Questa è la prima cosa a cui Valery pensa quando realizza che sta baciando Boris e che Boris lo sta ricambiando. Ha sempre pensato, in quei rari momenti in cui si è concesso di pensarci, che baciare Boris sarebbe stato un’esplosione, una supernova. Boom. Una reazione così intensa che le pareti dell’albergo sarebbero collassate. Ha immaginato un sacco di passione, d’intensità, di dramma. Quello che non ha immaginato era qualcosa di lento, dolce, che sembra riempirgli così tanto il cuore che è troppo. Ma era ovvio che dovesse essere così. Stanno correndo contro il tempo e questo è il genere di bacio che ferma il tempo. Avranno la loro passione, Valery lo spera almeno, adesso hanno intimità, comfort, casa.

Boris interrompe il bacio “Non voglio davvero lasciar bruciare questa città.”

Non riesce a trattenere una risata. “Ovvio che non  lo vuoi.”

“Voglio solo che tu sia al sicuro, Valera.”

Non può esserlo, moriranno in cinque anni. Lo sanno. Non c’è speranza, non c'è un lieto fine. Lo sanno. Valery lo bacia di nuovo.

“Sono al sicuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta pensando ai personaggi della serie tv che sono solo personaggi di una serie tv e non persone vere. Nessuna mancanza di rispetto per i veri protagonisti della storia. Blablabla andremo tutti all'inferno e siamo persone orrende. Il titolo viene da Spaceboy degli Smashing Pumpkins (per una volta non ho usato gli Smiths)


End file.
